


An Exotic Shade

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Flirting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Ling speculated about the blondness of Ed and Winry- and pays for his boldness.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



The prince crossed his arms. “Ed, your people are positively beautiful.”  
  
Ed gave him a funny look. “Whaddya mean _my_ people?”  
  
“You Amestrians. You come in lots of varieties- light skin, dark skin, gold eyes, brown eyes, beautiful deep blue eyes,” he said as he looked over Ed’s shoulder toward Winry. He ignored the alchemist’s growl to leave her alone and continued to share his thoughts. “That pale yellow color of her hair… is that natural or does she color it that way?”  
  
“Of course that’s her real hair color, you moron!” Ed spat. He stuck a finger in Ling’s face and barked, “Winry’s got no reason to color it! She’s perfect the way she is!”  
  
“Have you checked the rest of her hair to be sure?”  
  
Ed’s face turned red as a hot ember and his gold eyes went wide at Ling’s suggestive comment. “YOU PERVERT! Of course not!! I-I-I… I would _never!_ ”  
  
Ling resisted the urge to laugh. “Maybe we should see if she would allow us to verify your claim…”  
  
 _”LING!!!”_  
  
Suddenly the Xingese prince leaned forward. “And what about you? Does the forest match the field?” Ed’s face couldn’t get much redder, but Ling pressed on. “I could send Lan Fan away and do a very thorough examination of your golden strands, Ed.”  
  
Before Ed could begin his assault, Winry called, “What are you guys talking about!? Sounds really exciting!”  
  
Ed pointedly shook his head at Ling, scowling a silent warning not to say a word about what Ling had been musing about. Ling gave a single nod of acknowledgement and answered the girl, “I was asking Ed where a nice place would be to take you out for dinner!”  
  
The next thing the prince saw was a spanner flying toward his face and the sound of Ed’s laughter just before he passed out.


End file.
